Young Love in the Great Hall
by Black Forest Castle
Summary: What happens when a transfer student from Durmstrang comes to Hogwarts. Will Hermione let her feelings get in the way of seeing what he really is?
1. Chapter 1

**Young Love in the Great Hall**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger lugged the heavy charms book out of her bag. She had a three-foot essay due in two weeks. Professor Flitwick had just assigned it that morning so she figured she'd better get it started. A fourth-year Ravenclaw glared at her as she thudded the book against the shiny wooden table in the library. She sat down and adjusted her robes around her. Sighing, she pulled out a quill and a fresh roll of parchment.

_The Benefits and Dangers of Bubble-Blowing Curses_

_Bubble-blowing curses have been around since the seventeenth century when simple soap bubble curses were commonly used, up to the present, where witches and wizards now have the option of inflicting bitter-tasting spells or fruit-flavoured bubbles for their willing friends. The ever-popular slime bubbles are often used against our enemies. All of these bubble-blowing spells are an effective way of momentarily debilitating your opponents, increasing your getaway time, or providing entertainment at a party._

_But these seemingly harmless spells can be dangerous. Just ask Amber Willows, a London witch whose tongue accidentally swelled up from a concentrated kiwi-fruit solution. She—_

Hermione abruptly broke off as she heard shrill voices approach from behind a row of bookshelves.

"Well, everyone knows they all go to Slytherin. That's probably where he'll end up."

"Yes, but there was that boy from Beauxbatons—"

"Well, Beauxbatons. That's a whole other story."

The voices faded as the two girls shuffled through the sitting area and moved on behind another bookshelf.

Hermione shook her head and pursed her lips. She hated it when people were loud in the library. She dipped her head down and began writing again.

_had to be taken to St. Mungo's for a—_

"Hermione!" She heard heavy footsteps behind her and turned impatiently. At this rate she would never finish the essay.

It was Ron. His face was flushed and his orange hair fell messily over his eyes.

"What is it, then?" Hermione asked.

"It's Neville! He's stuck in the boys' washroom!"

"Stuck? In the boys' washroom?"

"He's stuck to the sink! We don't know what happened."

"Is he alright?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, he's alright, just stuck. He said he thinks he's been there for about half an hour. We can't get him off!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Hermione quickly rolled up her parchment and stuck it in her bag along with her quill. Her robes swished as she stood up and briskly started walking out of the library.

"Which washroom?"

"Third floor."

"Is he…decent?" Hermione asked before they went into the bathroom.

"Yeah, don't worry. He wasn't, though."

Hermione frowned and pushed the heavy door open.

Harry, Dean, and Seamus were crowded around one of the sinks. Neville was bent over, his head in the bottom of the sink. His brown hair was soaked. His hands were holding the sides of the sink and he looked absolutely miserable. The three boys turned and stood up at Ron and Hermione's entrance.

"Can you help?" Seamus asked hoarsely.

Hermione strode over to the sink. She whipped out her wand. _"Arreto Teneo." _

Neville immediately came unstuck. He stood up shakily and clutched the side of the sink for support.

Hermione turned to the other boys. "Honestly," she said crossly, "it's a simple cementing spell. What are you, first-years?" She turned to Neville and her voice softened. "Are you alright?"

He nodded as he shook the feeling back into his hands. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Ron looked sheepish. "I'd stick it to the Slytherins."

"Malfoy, I bet," interjected Harry.

"Wait, said Hermione, "you don't know who did it?"

"No," said Neville. "I was washing my face. I guess I didn't hear over the tap running. Someone just pushed me down into the sink and yelled something. Then I was stuck. Then…" He flushed deeply. "Then they pulled down my—"

"Yeah, we know," Dean said.

The next morning at the breakfast feast in the Great Hall, Dumbledore made an announcement.

"You may have heard rumours about a transfer student coming to join us. In fact, in two weeks, we will have a student coming to stay with us from Durmstrang."

A murmur arose from the four house tables. Students turned towards each other excitedly, eager with speculation.

Dumbledore held up his hand. "All right, quiet down, quiet down." He smiled. "It is a very exciting occasion, yes. The student's name is Julian Tention . He is a sixth-year student. I would like all of you to give him a proper Hogwarts welcome." Dumbledore smiled and sat back down at his spot at the teachers' table, his robes billowing around him.

All four tables erupted into spontaneous chatter. That must have been what those girls were talking about in the library yesterday, Hermione thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Julian was formally introduced to the rest of the school at breakfast. Hundreds of eyes stared at the newcomer as he stood next to Dumbledore. He was of medium height, and had a rather stocky build. He had black hair which he slicked back with gel. He had transferred from Durmstrang to take advantage of the good care of magical creatures program at Hogwarts, Dumbledore said. Hermione frowned. She knew that Durmstrang had an excellent program too and was famous for its hands-on experience with dragons. It was much better than Hogwarts' program.

Julian would be joining the Slytherin house, much to the dismay of all the girls of the other houses. The Slytherin table smirked and looked pleased with themselves when the news was announced. "More purebloods, that's what we need," one third-year Slytherin shouted as he clapped along with the rest of the table.

After breakfast, it was time for class. The female students crowded around Julian and made walking out of the Great Hall almost impossible.

For Heaven's sake, thought Hermione, it's like he were a celebrity or something. She pushed past a giggling group of third-year Hufflepuffs and walked as quickly as was possible towards the stairs leading to the second floor. Julian turned and looked at her as she swished past him.

Students crowded around him, male and female, curious at the new arrival.

"Do you always wear fur?"

"Is it really cold?"

"Is it true that all the professors are ghosts?"

Julian tried to politely answer some of the questions but he was obviously overwhelmed by all the attention. Hogwarts students were sure welcoming.

The next day, Hermione was walking out of her Charms class. She was feeling satisfied and content; she had just handed in the 3-foot essay to Professor Flitwick, and was off to take a nice hot bath as she was done for the day. Then she planned to sit in the common room with a new book she had taken out of the library about the history of invisibility.

Anticipating the bath, she quickened her steps towards the Gryffindor common room. Just then she heard Draco Malfoy's voice from around a corner up ahead. When he came into view Hermione saw that he was walking quickly next to Julian, and was turned to him in eager conversation.

"You can't say no, believe me, you'll change your mind." Hermione turned to look at the pair as they quickly moved past her. Julian's face was flushed and he was frowning. Hermione hesitated for a second, then kept walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Phoenix feather," she said when she got there, and the portrait swung open. Hermione stepped through the opening, pulling her robes in after her. The common room was fairly busy: some fifth-years were chatting in the armchairs by the fire, another two students were playing wizard chess, and some were studying. As Hermione passed the bulletin board near the entrance, she caught sight of a large flyer with flashing black block letters.

**DUELLING WORKSHOP TOMORROW**

Hermione moved closer.

**Interested in learning how to duel? Want to see some first-class duelling action? Then come to the Great Hall tomorrow—Wednesday, September 29—from 2 to 4 pm. Beginners welcome, don't forget your wand.**

Hermione made a mental note to stop by the Great Hall after her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Then she went upstairs to put her bag down and get her bathrobe. The year hadn't even been going for a month, and already the teachers were piling on the homework. It would be nice to have a break.

"Ridikulus is a simple spell. One that any fifth-year should know. And you, Mr. Weasley, are a sixth-year. There is no excuse for such ignorance. Now—do it again," Snape said icily.

Ron rolled his eyes as the Boggart flew out of the box for the hundredth time and turned into a giant spider. It was the next day, and the Gryffindors and Slytherins had joint Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"And there will be no such attitude. Or else you will be doing detention with me in the dungeon."

Hermione tried hissing instructions to Ron but Snape silenced her with a cold stare.

When Ron again failed to affect the Boggart, Snape recaptured it in its box. "Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Ron opened his mouth in protest. "But—"

"Now one hundred. Now, let us try someone else. Perhaps...our new arrival. He looked at Julian steadily, as if sizing him up.

"Okay, I will do it," said Julian in a thick Bulgarian accent, and stood up and walked to the front of the class.

Snape immediately let the Boggart out of the box, almost before Julian had time to prepare himself. It turned into a wispy black outline of a body. The class collectively took a breath in. The creature had a gaping mouth and deep red holes where there should have been eyes.

"What on earth is that?" whispered Seamus from the back of the class.

"RIDIKULUS," hollered Julian, and the shape transformed into a tiny, round woman wearing an enormous fur coat. Snape paused before speaking. "Well done, Mr. Tention. Fifty points to Slytherin. You may return to your seat." Julian slipped his wand back into his robes and went and sat down.

"I can see that Durmstrang students are not lacking in talent," Snape drawled, and glanced at Ron as he lingered on the last word. Ron fumed.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the classroom after class, Ron said "That's so typical. Julian's not even been here a week and already Snape is favouring him. Just cause he's in Slytherin. It makes me so mad!"

"Well, you _should _have known the Ridikulus spell," Hermione said.

Ron frowned at her. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"I'm not taking sides, I'm just saying that Julian knew the spell and you didn't. What did you expect to happen?"

Ron glared at Hermione and turned and walked away from her. Harry continued walking with her and said "You shouldn't have said that."

"Well, I'm just being honest, aren't I? He has to learn."

"I don't think that'll teach him, Hermione."

The two split up, as Harry was returning to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione wanted to stop by the Great Hall to see the duelling workshop.

The tables in the Great Hall had been pushed to the side and a large crowd was gathered in a circle in the middle of the room. A seventh-year Slytherin and a fourth-year Gryffindor were duelling. The Gryffindor's eyebrows were singed and his cloak was ripped in places. The Slytherin didn't have any visible injuries.

Hermione moved to the back of the crowd. The two duellers were circling each other slowly, wands ready. Suddenly the Slytherin struck.

"Locomotor Mortis," he shouted, and the Gryffindor's legs locked together. He flailed his arms but lost his balance, and toppled over onto the floor, which had been bewitched to be soft and foamy.

"Alright, alright," came a voice from among the crowd. "That's enough. The duel is over." Professor McGonagall came through the crowd and briskly pointed her wand at the Gryffindor on the floor. His legs unlocked and he stood up shakily. She waved her wand again at him and his eyebrows returned to normal and his cloak mended itself. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Julian approach the group.

"Well done, both of you. Congratulations, Mr. Mendez," McGonagall continued. The Slytherin gloated and hi-fived with some of his fellow Slytherins in the crowd.

"Okay, who's next. Any volunteers?" McGonagall asked.

"Malfoy," someone shouted. A few others chimed in in agreement and a chant began among the Slytherins. "Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!" Draco strutted to the front of the crowd, his cloak billowing behind him like a black thundercloud. He whipped out his wand and spun around in a circle, legs spread wide apart, an arrogant smirk on his face.

Pompous twit, thought Hermione. Who does he think he is, the king of duelling? She must have snickered, because Draco stopped and shot her a long steady stare. Hermione returned the stare, not breaking her gaze.

"Something funny, Granger?" Draco spat.

"Battle the mudblood!" someone said.

Draco arched an eyebrow and his smirk widened. Not missing a beat, Hermione strode to the middle of the circle and whipped out her wand. He looks like a rooster strutting around, she thought, and fought to suppress a smile.

"Let's go, Granger," Draco taunted. "I'd be happy to take a few minutes out of my day to beat a mudblood."

Hermione's face reddened and she clenched her fist tightly around her wand. Oh, what she wouldn't give to send him flying through a window or something.

"_Mr. _Malfoy," McGonagall said. "That language is not acceptable."

"Well, that's what she is, isn't she?"

"Mr. Malfoy! That is enough. You are disqualified from the duel."

"What, but—" Draco sputtered angrily.

"Please leave the circle."

Draco approached McGonagall, eyes narrowed and face red. He looked like he was going to slap her. McGonagall didn't flinch. "Leave the circle," she repeated. Draco hesitated for a moment longer, and then turned angrily and stalked towards the edge of the circle. Before he left, though, he whipped around quickly and pointed his wand at Hermione. "Stupefy," he bellowed.

Hermione blacked out and fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Hermione came to, she looked up and saw a face close to hers. It was Julian. His eyebrows were furrowed with concern. Hermione looked around and saw McGonagall's face next to his, as well as many other faces crowded around her. She felt something soft under her head; a folded up cloak had been provided as a pillow.

"Is she okay?" someone asked.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" McGonagall asked softly.

Hermione nodded in response. She felt slightly disoriented, but other than that she felt fine. "Did Draco…" she began.

"Draco has been punished and two hundred points have been taken from Slytherin," McGonagall said. She struggled hard to control her voice, and Hermione could see that she was very angry. "That kind of behaviour is completely unacceptable at Hogwarts." Her voice softened. "Now, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," Hermione said, and pushed herself up onto her elbows. She tried to sit up, but felt dizzy all of a sudden and swayed a bit.

"Careful," came a voice from her left, and she felt a firm hand on her shoulders. "Go slowly." She looked up and through the stars in front of her eyes she saw Julian's worried face.

"I…I'm alright, I think," Hermione murmured. With his help and Professor McGonagall's, she managed to slowly stand up. Another student handed her her bookbag.

"Would someone kindly accompany Miss Granger to Madam Pomfrey?" Professor McGonagall said. "Duelling class is over for today. If we get enough support, we might consider making this club a weekly affair. Although after today's events, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Julian moved towards Hermione, but Dean Thomas was faster, and grabbed her arm. "I'll take her," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Thomas. You rest up, now," McGonagall said to Hermione. "Now, everyone clear out so I can move the tables back." With a wave of her wand, the floor turned back to stone.

Dean and Hermione slowly made their way out of the Great Hall. When they were about halfway up the stairs, Dean looked around and then said to Hermione "You know, you should be careful about Julian. I saw the way he was looking at you."

"What? Why should I be careful?" Hermione had a headache that was getting worse with every step she took.

"He's…he's no good. If you know what I mean."

"What exactly _do _you mean?"

"Hermione—he's a Slytherin, and they say he's getting chummy with Malfoy."

"He's been here what, two days?"

"Listen, I'm just saying, stay away from him, alright? He's obviously got something up his sleeve."

"Thank you very much, but I don't need anyone telling me what to do." Hermione wrenched her arm from Dean's grasp and stalked away, praying that she wouldn't get dizzy again and fall over. Luckily, she was able to make it to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey did a quick check-up on Hermione and said that there was nothing really wrong with her, just that she needed to rest and drink lots of water.

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She still felt a bit disoriented. She looked at her watch and saw that it was only 3:30. It felt like 9 o'clock and she looked forward to collapsing in an armchair by the fire. She still had one more class; potions at 4:30. She dreaded the long walk down to the cold dungeons.

The common room was almost empty, and Hermione gratefully sank into an armchair. The fire crackled and gave out a heat that made Hermione drowsy. As she lay back and closed her eyes she thought of Dean's words. Julian sure hadn't seemed chummy with Draco that day she had seen them in the hallway. And if what Dean said was true, why had Julian stayed in the Great Hall after Draco left to see if she was alright? Dean must be mistaken, thought Hermione as she drifted off.

Hermione dreamed that she and Julian were walking through the Forbidden Forest. It was night time and there was a full moon above the bare branches of the trees. Julian had his wand out and was lighting the way. They walked and walked, and the path narrowed. Julian walked in front and Hermione followed. It began to snow and Hermione wrapped her cloak around herself tighter. Then Julian abruptly stopped and Hermione almost walked into him.

"Shh," said Julian, "there it is."

Hermione strained to see around his shoulders, but couldn't. It was too dark and he was blocking her way. "What is it," she asked. "Let me see."

"No. It is too dangerous," said Julian. Then he yelled "Show yourself!" All of a sudden there was a loud cracking sound, as if rocks were being broken apart.

Julian gasped and took a step back.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, more curious than frightened. But the path was too narrow for her to see around Julian.

"Stay here," Julian said, his voice shaking. "Nox," he murmured, and the forest was plunged into darkness, the only light a faint blue glow coming from the moon. Hermione saw the shadow of his black cloak moving away. "Wait," she whispered, but he didn't hear her. He was about seven or eight steps away from her when he stopped. "Is it time?" he asked, and his voice was not his but a strange hollow voice instead.

"Yes," hissed another voice. Julian's black cloak whirled around and the forest in front of Hermione was flooded with a green light. "Avada Kedavra!"


End file.
